The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An acoustic sensor configured to obtain necessary information using acoustic waves includes a housing for protecting the acoustic sensor from external impact and pollutants. Conventionally, an adhesive or an adhesive tape has been used to mount the housing of the acoustic sensor to a target object.
However, if the acoustic sensor is attached to the target object using adhesive force, adhesive force of the attached part between the acoustic sensor and the target object is deteriorated by peripheral pollutants, environmental factors (e.g., temperature, humidity, etc.), or the passage of time. In addition, an unexpected deviation may occur in adhesive strength and installation position of the acoustic sensor according to dexterity of a user who attaches the acoustic sensor, such that such deviation may disturb transmission of correct acoustic waves. In addition, the attached part must be removed for maintenance of the acoustic sensor and the user may have difficulty in re-installation of the acoustic sensor.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1999-0073787 (published on Oct. 5, 1999) has disclosed a vehicle speed sensor configured to correctly calculate a vehicle speed while a vehicle runs at a low speed using the acoustic sensor.